The Looney Tunes Show Redux
Note: Please do not edit this page aside from the the creator of it and also no rude, hateful or negative comments. Content added by other users will get removed. The Looney Tunes Show Redux is a long running remake of The Looney Tunes Show (2011-2013). Exclusive characters from Wabbit will also appear on this show starting in Season 3. This series premiered on August 6, 1999 on Nickelodeon (rather than Cartoon Network). Episodes Season 1 (1999-2000) #Best Friends #Members Only #Jail Break (alternate title for Jailbird and Jailbunny and Bugs and Daffy would of only got arrested for 3 months instead of a year) #Fish and Visitors #Monster Talent #Casa de Calma (No Daffy abuse and Daffy would of returned to adult form at the end of the episode) #Devil Dog #Foghorn Leghorn Story #Eligible Bachelors #Two Bowl or Not to Bowl #News Paper Thief #Double Date #Peel of Fortune (Remake with different plot) #Doing the Dime (A remake of "Reunion") #Bugs and Daffy Get a Job #That's My Baby #Sunday Night Slice #The DMV #Off Duty Cop #Working Duck #French Fries #Beauty School #The Boat (A remake of The Float) #The Shelf #Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder #Point, Laser Point Season 2 (2001-early 2002) #Bobcats on Three #You've Got Hate Mail #Itsy Bitsy Gopher #Rebel Without a Glove #Semper Lie (remake) (Daffy and Tina wouldn't of been involved with the plot and Bugs wouldn't of went to prison) #Father Figures #Customer Service #The Stud, the Nerd, the Average Joe, and the Saint #It's a Handbag #A Christmas Carol #We're in Big Truffle #The Average Coyote (Remake for Dear John; Featuring Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner) #Daffy Duck, Esquire #Spread Those Wings and Fly #The Black Widow #Mrs. Porkbunny's #Gribbler's Quest #The Grand Old Duck of York #Ridiculous Journey #The Shell Game #Year Of the Duck #Gossamer is Awesomer #Coyote Terrors (Featuring Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner) #Where's the Fun (A remake of Mr. Wiener) #Best Friends Redux #The Legend of the Wabbit and the Duck (A remake of Super Rabbit) Season 3 (Late 2002-2003) #A New Leaf - Bugs meets his old friend Squeaks the Squirrel when he gets in a feud with Daffy. #Wishing You Down the Well - Daffy and Porky fall down a well. Ned tries to help get them out, but ends up falling down with them. #Daffy Gets Busted - Daffy gets blamed for something he didn't do, so Tina tries to get him out of the situation. #Rabbit Service - Bugs gets stuck doing community service for throwing Daffy off a building. #Yours, Mine and Mine - Porky steals an idea from Daffy and claims he came up with it. #Bugs' Moving Service - Bugs and Foghorn Leghorn start a moving service. While Daffy and Tina get put in charge of traffic duties when the street lights get replaced. #Allergenic Feathers - Skunk (Skunk Fu) tries to help Daffy figure out why he can't stop sneezing. #What's Your News? - Bugs and Porky go around town writing news articles. Daffy and Tina have a special announcement near the end of the episode. #The Simpsons The Looney Tunes Show Power Hour - The Looney Tunes mysteriously wind themselves into Springfield and meet The Simpsons. #Chirag's New School - A boy named Chirag Gupta (from Diary of a Wimpy Kid) moves to town and makes friends with the Looney Tunes. #Shuffle Boarding - Bugs and his friend Rodney go shuffle boarding with Yosemite Sam. #Hair! - A piece of hair falls down from the sky and mysteriously lands on Porky's head, which makes him think he grew hair. #The Bully Code - Daffy and Ned get bullied. #Self-Esteem Duck - Daffy finds out he has self esteem problems. #Smooth Cruising - Bugs takes the gang on a cruise trip. #Bleep - Daffy, Skunk (Skunk Fu) and Ned learn a "word" they have never heard before. #Locked In - Daffy and Porky accidentally get locked in for a whole night. #Company Picnic - The gang attends a company picnic. #Fudd Virus - Elmer Fudd goes inside his computer to fix a virus but ends up sending himself into other's computers, making them think they have a virus. #Aliens Are In Our House - Daffy and Marvin get abducted by aliens. #Watering Can - Daffy, Porky and Speedy discover something amazing in the backyard. #Apartnership - Tina gets worried when Daffy goes missing before their wedding. #Staycation - Skunk (Skunk Fu) and Ned are told to look after the house while the rest go on a day trip. #Jumping the Shark - Daffy literally jumps the shark. #A Snowy Day - Bugs and Porky have a snowball fight with Yosemite Sam. Tina shows Daffy how to skate. #Game Over, Ya! - Bugs, Daffy, Ned and Yosemite Sam believe they blew up a gas station. Season 4 (2003-2004) #Imagination Station #I'm Not Lion #Camping #The Shortcut #Bugs and Daffy Go to School #Give It All You Got #Brain Drain #Dumb Duck #Bugs vs Daffy #The Thing #The Bird Parade #Halloween Samples #A Wonderful Duck #Squirrel Tales #Wabbit Alone #River Sailing #I Seen a Genie #The GPS #Good Morning #Fall Prize #Dungeons and Dragons #100th Episode Celebration #Life of an Hour #Thanks Getting #Christmas Again #Welcome to the Multi-Verse Season 5 (2005-2006) coming soon Season 6 (2007-2008) coming soon Season 7 (2009-2010) coming soon Season 8 (2011-2012) coming soon Season 9 (2013-2014) coming soon Season 10 (2015-2016) coming soon Segments *Tweety Tunes *Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner (In 2D form) *Merrie Melodies Characters Main Characters *Bugs Bunny *Squeaks the Squirrel (Introduced in Season 3) *Lola Bunny *Daffy Duck *Tina Russo Duck *Porky Pig *Speedy Gonzales *Yosemite Sam *Ned (Introduced in Season 3) *Skunk (Skunk Fu) (Introduced in Season 3) Recurring Characters *Elmer Fudd *Rodney Rabbit *Sylvester *Tweety *Granny *Marvin the Martian *Witch Lezah *Gossamer *Tasmanian Devil *Pete Puma *Cecil Turtle *Vinny (Family Guy) *Sebastian the Crab *Chirag Gupta *Herbie Crossovers From time to time crossovers will appear on the show, so here is a list. *Warren Cook *Caillou Anderson *Boris Anderson/Boris the Red Teeth Guy *Pac-Man *The Simpsons *Batman *Robin *Scooby-Doo *Scrappy-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Daphne Blake *Teen Titans (Teen Titans Go!; as antagonists) *Kool-Aid Man *Steve Burns *Joe *Blue *Mailbox *Sidetable *Mr. Salt Trivia *Bugs and Daffy will go back to being rivals like the classic Looney Tunes in this series rather than being best friends. Their rivalry will also be handled more seriously. *A majority of the characters use their character models from The Looney Tunes Show's Season 2 for Season 3 onward. **Although, Tina Russo now wears a navy blue shirt with pink sleeves. **Granny, Sylvester, Tweety, Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner return to their classic designs. **The animation graphs remain the same as Season 2. **Petunia Pig does not appear in this remake. *Starting in Season 3 Elmer Fudd is both a business man and a hunter. *Sebastian the Crab from The Little Mermaid (who is one of the crossover characters) will be torture prone and will always be receiving misforts. *Daffy is less selfish and more innocent about his actions. *The Teen Titans from Teen Titans Go! are portrayed as antagonists due to the low reception they received. *Season 3 is set two years later after Season 2. Seasons 1-2 are both set in 1999 and 2000. Category:Series Category:Looney Tunes Category:The Looney Tunes Show Category:Crossovers